Hasta el fin del mundo
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Y, el mundo se entera, que Luna y Crabbe están juntos. Parte final de "Osito adorable", "Osito al rescate", "Beso bajo la nieve", "Regalo de navidad", "Enamorados" y ¡Pillados! Para: Eos Nicte, JessyRiddleFriki-Black, Emmalee Reid Parker y mi soulmate, Valita.


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Les recomiendo leer "Osito adorable", "Osito al rescate", "Beso bajo la nieve", "Regalo de navidad", "Enamorados" y ¡Pillados! antes de leer este drabble.

Este es un regalo especial para _**Eos Nicte**_ , _**JessyRiddleFriki-Black, Emmalee Reid Parker**_ y mi soulmate, _**Valita**_ por todo el apoyo que me han dado hoy con los drabbles.

* * *

 **HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

* * *

Era la primera salida a Hogsmeade desde el regreso de las vacaciones navideñas. De regreso al castillo, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron se encontraron con Draco Malfoy y el resto de sus amigos. Los insultos y las amenazas se convirtieron en la orden del día, casi como siempre, pero no para dos de los chicos allí presentes que se miraban cómplices en silencio.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Malfoy! Si no fuera por tus torpes e inútiles gorilas no te harías el muy valiente. Mira a Goyle y a Crabbe. Ambos carecen de inteligencia y no saben hacer nada ni siquiera pueden utilizar la boca para decir algo coherente —dijo Ron mientras los Slytherins lo miraban furiosos, menos Crabbe que aunque su rostro estaba imperito, no quitaba la vista de la ravenclaw.

— ¡Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, Ronald Weasley! Mi osito no es torpe y es mucho más inteligente que tú. Él es muy cariñoso y a diferencia de ti tiene más habilidades con la boca que tú, que solo la usas para atragantarte la comida y decir estupideces —dijo Luna apaciblemente seria sin apartar la vista de Crabbe.

Entre ambos grupos se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras que Crabbe intentaba infructuosamente de contener una carcajada. Solo ella podía decir un comentario inocentemente sin saber la bomba que había lanzado y que a él no le había importaba en absoluto. Si hubiera sido por él hacía mucho tiempo que todo el colegio se hubiera enterado de su relación con la ravenclaw, pero él no quería que ella estuviera en boca de nadie por ser una serpiente e hijo de mortifgo.

Por otra parte, Ron estaba sorprendido, furioso y con la cara roja por la ira, mientras que Draco Malfoy aun intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado.

— ¿De qué carajos habla está loca? —preguntó Blaise interrumpiendo a Ron que iba a hacer la misma pregunta.

Blaise como única respuesta recibió un puñetazo de Crabbe que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Tanto las serpientes como los leones retrocedieron un paso al observar el rostro sobrio del Slytherin.

Vincent se acercó sigilosamente y conteniendo el enojo hacia Luna que lo esperaba con una dulce sonrisa. Tomó su mano con delicadeza a pesar de la rabia contenida y besó el dorso con una inmensa ternura que dejo a todos anonadados.

— ¿Me acompañas al gran comedor? Tanta idiotez me ha dado hambre voraz. Además, quiero que hablemos un rato y me cuentes que compraste en Hogsmeade y si hay algo para mí—dijo con dulzura guiñandole un ojo con una sonrisa ladeada para asombro de todos los presentes.

Luna asintió sonriendo y agarró el brazo que él le ofrecía.

— ¡Adiós, chicos! Nos vemos más tarde. Me voy a comer con mi osito—dijo despidiéndose con la mano efusivamente arrancando una sonrisa ladeada del rostro sobrio de Crabbe.

Solo habían dado tres pasos, cuando Crabbe se detuvo, se giró con cara de pocos amigos y los miró a todos desafiantes esperando que dijeran algo indebido para así mostrarles todo lo descerebrado que podía ser, pero para decepción de la serpiente o la suerte de los demás nadie dijo nada.

—Díganle a este idiota cuando se despierte que si vuelve a llamar loca o utiliza alguno otro insulto hacia mi novia lo coso a crucios. La advertencia también va para todos. El primero que diga algo ofensivo de ella o la lastime va conocer lo descerebrado que puedo a llegar a ser y eso no se los recomiendo —dijo en un siseo letal que más de uno sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a sudar en frio.

—No le hagan caso. Mi osito es adorable e inofensivo —dijo Luna despreocupada.

Vincent mantuvo el rostro sobrio y amenazante durante unos segundos, pero al mirar nuevamente el rostro de la ravenclaw, su rostro se suavizó y asintió volviendo a caminar hacia el comedor.

—Osito, ¿crees que esta noche puedas volver hacer lo que me hiciste con tu lengua en navidad? Me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo. Además, ¿puedo hacerlo también? Aún no lo hago y dijiste que lo haríamos, pero no en mi casa con mi padre —dijo Luna inocentemente.

Vincent sonrió mirándola con adoración para asombro de los amigos de ambos y los demás que se habían reunido allí a observar la discusión que los miraban entre fascinación y horror.

—Claro, amor mío. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz. ¿Nos vemos esta noche en el mismo lugar de siempre? —preguntó consciente de la consternación que ambos habían creado a su alrededor.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Luna emocionada.

Vincent lanzó una carcajada por el gesto infantil de la ravenclaw. Se liberó suavemente de su agarre y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica estrechándola protectoramente en su costado dándole un leve beso en los labios, cuando ella lo miró con adoración.

La conversación de ambos chicos no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes y más de uno, por no decir todos, quedo traumatizado, pero a Vincent no le importaba. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Era el momento de dejar de fingir que era un idiota y luchar por lo que quería, y lo que más quería en su vida estaba acurrucada en su costado hablándole de un loco y extravagante viaje que haría con su padre hacia el caribe en el próximo verano y en el cual quería que él los acompañara.

— ¿Iras? —preguntó con esos enormes y dulces ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

Vincent comprendió en ese preciso momento que por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo, pero sobre todo que mataría a todo aquel que intentara apartarla de su lado sin ninguna contemplación y eso incluía a su elitista padre. Después de todo era un Slytherin e hijo de un mortifago.

— ¡Claro que iré! Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo —dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Luna sonrió feliz.

Entraron al gran comedor abrazados, felices y riendo conmocionando a otros estudiantes que estaban tomando la merienda y uno que otro profesor. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, para consternación de muchos, mientras ella hablaba de lo que esperaba encontrar en el viaje. Solo bastó una mirada amenazante de la serpiente para amordazar a sus compañeros y que no se atreviera a quejarse por la presencia de la ravenclaw en su mesa.

Crabbe volvió su rostro hacia Luna sonriendo al recordar la manera en que ella lo defendió ante sus amigos. Mientras los demás observaban a la pareja cautelosos y disimuladamente, ambos planificaban el viaje, mientras Vincent se comía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Observándola hablar emocionada sobre lo bien que los pasarían los tres, por primera vez, Vincent Crabbe se sintió inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Se aceptan tomatazos, crucios y críticas.


End file.
